


Shoreline

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert Fics [36]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Selkie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Shoreline: the line along which a large body of water meets the land.Adam meets a selkie.





	Shoreline

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = who ever you want.

"Hey you, want to come snorkelling with me and a few others?" asks Adam when he passes JD lounging on a beach towel.

"Oh umm, maybe later," JD declines after instinctual panic.

"Okay, see you later then," says Adam slightly saddened.

~

The sea water is clear as glass giving way to prefect viewing of sea corals and fish. A seal beelines towards Adam but dives away to the right. The pelt has a white belly which fades in to light and dark spots scattered along the side with dark brown back and a light coloured ring like pattern on its back. The seal comes back and brushes up against Adam's side and nudges the freckled hand, whiskers tickling the soft palm.

Upon seeing some of Adam's friends coming closer the seal takes off in to open waters.

~

"Do seals live in this area?" queries Adam after getting on board the small boat.

"Not really, maybe some just passing by," answers the tour guide, "especially not the one you saw."

Adam nods his head in thanks.

~

"Slow down, I know him," says Adam noticing JD walking along the road with his straw hat and ever present backpack.

The driver slows the roof-less car down to stroll next to JD. Adam crosses his arms and leans on the door, "Hi stranger, going to the hotel?"

"Yeah,"

"Want to take a short cut?"

"Here," JD says, giving his bag to Adam and then swings himself into the back of the vehicle. Adam takes the backpack wondering why it's so heavy but respects JD's privacy.

~

Adam spots JD sitting with some of own friends, quietly eating his dinner. One of JD's friends calls over one of Adam's friends and the two small groups quickly turns into one big group by arranging the tables together.

"What's- oh. Hi Adam," JD says slightly startled by the sudden flurry of activity.

"Just joining you for dinner," replies Adam.

After a while JD murmurs, "I'm a selkie," 

"A what?" asks Adam after almost choking on his drink.

"A selkie,"

"Like a mermaid?" asks Adam casualy trying to pretend that everything is fine on their end of the long table.

"Almost but not really. I turn into a seal once I have my pelt on. Unlike mermaids that are half human half fish,"

"The seal," exhales Adam in realisation.

"Yeah. We're suppose to be seductive but I'm too awkward,"

Adam leans into JD and softly says, "On the contrary,"


End file.
